


Chaste

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I am a big fan of the 'Erwin's Dick Too Bomb' theory, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy fucking shit,” Levi states, examining the dick in front of him.  “I take back my promise to deep-throat you.  Take it way back.”</p>
<p>“Um,” Erwin says, "That's fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

“Holy fucking shit,” Levi states, examining the dick in front of him. “I take back my promise to deep-throat you. Take it way back.”

“Um,” Erwin says, and for fuck’s sake, for a Commander that could get anyone he wanted on their back he’s such a goddamn _virgin_. “That’s fine.”

“I know that’s fine. I have other tricks,” Levi replies. “But your cock is fucking ridiculous, there’s enough here for like three fucking people.” He pauses, tilts his head as he gives said cock another cursory pump. “I can’t wait to get it up my ass.”

And now Erwin coughs, sounding like he’s choking over his tongue. At this, Levi pauses, looking at Erwin’s _face_ with a smidgen more intent. “Fucking shit,” Levi says, “You aren’t _actually_ a virgin, are you?”

The way Erwin’s expression contracts is enough to give Levi his answer.

“Mother _fucker_ , Erwin, why didn’t you goddamn tell me?” Levi demands, halfway to angry but not quite because he unlike the rest of the fucking world knows how delicate and fragile Erwin’s ego actually is. When it comes to the people he cares about.

(Levi is not smug. Smugness is for children.)

“Because I had a feeling you might react with irrational anger,” Erwin sighs tiredly, and okay, that was fucking uncalled for. Levi pokes him hard in the soft area right next to his dick. Erwin jumps like Levi has electrocuted him. “Damnit, Levi!”

His expression is irritated. Levi kisses the tip of his dick. His expression does not remain irritated.

“I’m not angry at you,” Levi explains, because virgins are idiots. “But your first mutual orgasm can’t be you sitting at your goddamn desk and me underneath it. I won’t stand for that. That’s shitty. Come one, we’re going to the bedroom, move your ass.”

Erwin does not move his ass. He crinkles his brow confusedly instead. “Why will eight feet and another room make a difference? Why does the place matter?”

“Because it fucking does. Don’t argue with me.”

Erwin does not argue with him.

Admittedly, when they get to the bedroom, it doesn’t feel particularly different – maybe because they’ve slept together before, when the nightmares were bad and neither felt like acknowledging it, maybe because Erwin has the emotional intelligence of a rock that was dropped on its head as a child. Levi isn’t quite sure, but _he’s_ the one with the expertise here, so if he says the bedroom will make a difference, it’s going to make a fucking difference.

“Alright,” he says, drops his pants. “Take your clothes off.”

And now Erwin is smiling at him, smiling that gentle smile that is halfway indulgent and halfway fond, and _goddamnit_ , he’s the virgin, why is Levi the one that feels naked in a way that has nothing to do with clothes?

“Stop that,” Levi snaps. Erwin smiles more.

“Stop what?”

“With the face. Stop it.” Levi pushes at Erwin’s chest, and he drops to the bed easily enough, watches as Levi slides his shirt from his shoulders. Hesitantly, Erwin reaches out and touches his fingers to Levi’s chest, softly, like he’s not sure he’s allowed.

Virgins. Fucking idiots.

Levi bites out a wolf’s smile, presses into Erwin’s hand and curiously, Erwin brushes his fingers against a nipple. Sighing, Levi rolls his head back, and Erwin does it again, more confidently this time, rubbing over and pinching until it’s bright red and Levi’s dick is bobbing between his thighs.

“Thought you said you were a virgin,” Levi says, straddling Erwin’s lap and working his shirt open.

“I am,” Erwin replies quietly, moving his hands over Levi in a way that doesn’t quite feel sexual. More like Erwin just wants to feel him. Just touch him. “But it’s intuitive.”

_Goddamnit_ , Levi thinks, pushing Erwin’s shirt off his shoulders. His dick’s still out, and when Levi rolls his hips their cocks brush against one another. And _now_ Erwin starts acting like the maiden he is, gasping and jerking his hips against Levi’s in something untrained and instinctual and for once out of the careful control Erwin keeps over himself. Kissing Erwin’s jaw, his cheek, his lips, Levi does it again, reaching down to wrap a hand around their dicks.

“Levi,” Erwin rasps, and the sound of his name in that voice makes Levi shudder, makes him press chest to chest against Erwin.

“Want more of you,” Levi mumbles, pushing till Erwin lies flat. Grasping his pants, Levi steps off the bed and pulls them off of Erwin’s goddamn _gorgeous_ legs in one quick motion, pausing a moment before climbing back on to just. Look at him. Erwin’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is mussed and his legs are spread just slightly, just enough to frame his fucking amazing cock like a fucking picture.

“Do you want,” Erwin trails, spreading his thighs even further and Levi’s cock twitches when he realizes what Erwin is asking, what he’s willing to give to Levi so easily, on his _first time_ , what the fuck.

“Not today,” Levi breathes, crawls onto the bed and straddles his hips. “But _yes_ , God, yes. But not your first time. I’m not an animal.”

Erwin sits up to kiss him, cradles the back of Levi’s head in one of his hugeass hands and licks between Levi’s lips, pulling his bottom lip into Erwin’s mouth and sucking. “You’re making up a lot of rules for someone’s first time having sex.”

“I’m not making them up,” Levi shoots back, “They’re _intuitive_.”

Laughing, Erwin nips Levi’s nose, and Levi promptly makes a noise of disgust, screwing his face up. Erwin responds by licking his nose next, because while Levi may not be an animal, the same can’t be said for Erwin.

“You disgust me,” Levi says. Erwin grins.

“This says different,” he responds, wrapping a hand around Levi’s cock. He’s clumsy, it’s so obvious that this is his first time holding a dick that isn’t his own, but he’s so _earnest_ , like he wants to make Levi feel good, like he likes it when Levi feels good and –

Levi isn’t sure, but he doesn’t think he’s ever fucked someone who cared about whether or not he got off too.

“Ah,” Levi breathes when Erwin catches his thumb over the slit of Levi’s dick entirely by accident, and Erwin pauses, repeats the action tentatively. “Ah, _fuck_ , Erwin!”

And Erwin grins, smug and shit-eating like he has a fucking right. “I like it when you say my name,” Erwin murmurs, and Levi shudders, because that isn’t even a _line_ for Erwin, it’s a fucking truth, and.

“Motherfucker,” Levi curses, flings himself onto his back and kicks his legs wide. “Get over here,” he says, one hand reaching up and grabbing the lube he stashed under Erwin’s pillow because he’s a forward-thinking genius.

Erwin pauses as he sees what Levi holds, and Levi rolls his eyes. “Slow down, Commander, you aren’t ramming my ass tonight.”

“Not the first time?” Erwin guesses.

“Haven’t taken a shit yet today,” Levi replies. Erwin rolls his eyes to the heavens, looking slightly pained. “Fucker, if you ever want to put your dick in here,” Levi gestures vaguely to his asshole, “You’re going to have to accept what comes out of it.”

“Let’s have this conversation another time,” Erwin advises, and this time Levi is the one who rolls his eyes.

“Pussy.”

“Not precisely.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi groans, reaches one hand out and gestures impatiently for Erwin to come closer, and he does, crawling between Levi’s legs and leaning over him. And Erwin is a _fantastic_ kisser, just rough enough that Levi can feel the edge, just soft enough that Levi knows that Erwin _cares_ for him, and that’s a rarity in Levi’s life. People caring for him. “Think I might love you a bit,” Levi mutters, kisses the underside of Erwin’s jaw as he opens the lube.

“I’ve known I love you for quite some time,” Erwin replies serenely, like that’s something people fucking _say_ to one another, and Levi freezes in the process of slicking his thighs. “Did I break you?” Erwin asks, sounding affectionate and amused.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Levi spits.

“I offered.”

“Oh my _God_ , fuck _you_ ,” Levi grinds out. “Just –” He slaps at Erwin’s chest till the man backs off just enough, and then Levi swings his legs onto Erwin’s shoulders, pressing his thighs together. Erwin’s brow crinkles again, and Levi rolls his eyes.

He’d almost forgotten he’s dealing with a fucking virgin.

“C’mon,” he says, puts his hands on Erwin’s godly ass and guides him forward. The head of his cock squeezes between the tight space Levi has made for it, and Erwin grunts, hips jerking forward. His cock slides between Levi’s balls, hot against his own dick, and Levi moans, slaps Erwin’s ass in encouragement.

And that turns Erwin right the fuck on (which – amazing. Erwin is amazing.), the man heaving out another rough noise as he pistons his hips. The sound of it settles deep in Levi’s ears, slick wet and the slap of Erwin’s balls against his ass, and Levi chokes over his breaths, heat spreading through him and frying his nerves, his thoughts.

“Erwin, Erwin, God,” Levi pants into his ear, remembers what Erwin said about Levi saying his name. And it fucking _works_ , Erwin getting a little more wild, a little more forceful.

“Say it again,” Erwin demands, reaching around Levi’s thigh to grasp both their cocks, working them over with his rough palm and long fingers. Shit, but he’s a quick learner. “Say it!”

“Erwin,” Levi says, and his voice pitches up at the end as the lust in him clenches, begins to coil tight between his hips. “Erwin, shit, Erwin, please.”

“Say my name,” Erwin _growls_ , biting down hard on Levi’s neck.

“Oh _God, Erwin_! I’m fucking – I’m gonna – fuck, fuck, Erwin,” Levi starts to babble, and he can’t even care that he’s going to come before the _virgin_ in the situation, not when Erwin is moving faster and harder against him, not when Erwin thumbs over the slit of his dick again and again and looks at Levi like he’s a fucking miracle. “Oh _shit_ ,” Levi curses, and then he’s coming, white light clouding his vision and his back bending. He shudders through it, and Erwin just keeps stroking, thrusting. “ _Shit_ , Erwin, come for me.”

And that’s all it takes, Erwin grunting as he hunches over Levi, Levi smiling in satisfaction as he feels Erwin’s spunk stripe his chest. Then Erwin slumps down, crushing him.

Levi wheezes and elbows him sharply, which gets him only the merest grunt. Erwin slumps two inches to the side, breath already evening out and you’ve got to be shitting him. There’s no way Erwin is just going to –

Erwin just passes out, and Levi frowns, considering kicking him in the shin and deciding against it, fixing Erwin’s hair and feeling his frown morph into a disgustingly fond smile.

_Fucking_ virgins.


End file.
